


Keith Being A Jellyfish But Without The 'Fish'

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Five time plus Type, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Keith is jelly, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Smitten Keith, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Shiro once told him what seemed like ages ago, that the right way to go when wanting someone’s attention is to fake that you have little interest in them.And boy, oh boy, Lance did not like that.Fair enough, asking ‘who are you’ to your crush when you haven’t seen them in a year was not the best way to go, but no matter, because Keith is still blaming Shiro, and he told him so a month after they started their Voltron trip.Keith’s determined to make amends and win Lance’s attention. Surely there’s something he can do that doesn’t involve his hair because that’s the only thing Lance seems obsessed about.…Maybe if he wore it on a ponytail?(Or five times Keith was jelly of someone being close to Lance and one time it actually worked out for him.)





	Keith Being A Jellyfish But Without The 'Fish'

**Author's Note:**

> Long ass tittle lmao, anyways ~
> 
> Happy late bday, @sweetpopcornkat !!! I hope you like this small thing I put together and have a laugh at these dumb dorks!!!
> 
> Okayokayokay, I’m done, I really hope you like this, it’s like, pure silliness and funny stuff and just Keith being jelly!!!
> 
> Now, I really gotta go because I gotta edit the Chap 3 of another fic and I gotta finish to do something for my thesis but I really wanted to post this and the chap and oh ym god, the day is not long enough. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltorn doesn’t belong to me.

It’s the laughter that draws Keith in.

He leans back from his hunched position, ignoring Shiro’s murmurs as the older teen continues to study. Instead, Keith turns his head, shifting on his seat to look behind him.

The sight of two students greets him, both of them giggling and snorting like mad men, trying but failing to keep their laughter contained.

They are Lance and Hunk, largely known in their generation as the Dynamic Duo, or at least that’s what Keith heard earlier in the year from his classmates. 

It didn’t took long for Keith to realize the reason on why they were called that. They had this kind of chemistry, an invisible bond that seemed to be older than the time they have known each other. Keith knows for a fact the two just met this year, being both of them freshmen on the Garrison, and yet the two moved with such a synchronization with each other that it’s hard to believe otherwise.

A clear example is how they lean to each other right now, hands flying to pat and touch and it just seem so natural. Lance’s hand wouldn’t leave Hunk’s shoulder, reaching for support as he leans closer to the floor after another fit of laughter shakes his entire body and Hunk’s hands are firmly on Lance’s back and hip, trying to keep the brunet up as he tries to control his own giggles. 

It makes him frown slightly, lips pursed as Lance leans closer to Hunk’s side. Sure, he has never established a conversation with neither of them but that doesn't mean his teenage hormones know this.

Keith’s no stranger to feelings, no matter what others may say about him and his poker face. He has desires, urges and yeah, crushes, because that happens in life.

Keith Kogane is not afraid to admit to say that he finds Lance’s McClain attractive. Just not out loud. 

Or in the shower.

Okay,  _ one  _ time in the shower, but the point being; Keith find it perfectly normal that he feels a small spark of jealousy to see so many touches between Lance and Hunk and he can’t help but  _ want  _ to be in Hunk’s place.

It’s ridiculous, though. 

Because Lance is still  _ Lance _ , despite his deep blue eyes, strong jaw and long legs. He’s still loud, annoying and obnoxious Lance who pushes Keith’s buttons every time he has the chance to but -

Then blue eyes would focus on him and Keith curses every fiber inside him as his stomach flips under Lance’s gaze and _ that blush he feels on his cheeks better be because the damn AC is off. _

“Yo, Kogane!” Lance calls cheekily, standing straighter in his seat, making half of the cafeteria to turn around and stare at the sudden show, “Ready to get crushed on the simulator today?” 

Keith blinks, suddenly confused because  _ excuse you, Lance, but I was very busy staring at your eyes,  _ before the words process inside his head and then he’s scowling.

God, why did he had to have a crush on this guy?

He goes for the easy road, shouting back a quick come back before turning around and ignoring the way Shiro sends him a knowing look, eyebrow arched in a teasing manner.

Keith flips him off and buries his face in his own book.

 

* * *

Keith had to admit, despite him not being a fan of water, the Frozen Planet was gorgeous and now he understands why neither Lance or Hunk would shut up about it the following weeks after they were found.

It’s a nice stop for them to visit, establishing the alliance that was promised and it’s a good down time for them to finally relax and explore the planet now that it was out of danger.

The team quickly dissolved as soon as they arrived. Shiro and Allura following Queen Luxia while Pidge and Hunk went...somewhere, Keith doesn't know because his attention was stolen by the way a mermaid,  _ ‘Plaxum’  _ Lance had shouted earlier when they landed, tugged at Lance’s wrists to pull him towards the castle and the brunet had only laughed and grinned happily as he let her guide him.

Keith had quickly stormed off to his assigned chambers, grumpy that he couldn’t stop his feet on the ground and complaining about stupid frozen watery planets with mermaids. 

Shiro once told him what seemed like ages ago, that the right way to go when wanting someone’s attention is to fake that you have little interest in them.

And boy, oh boy, Lance did not like that.

Fair enough, asking _ ‘who are you’ _ to your crush when you haven’t seen them in a year was not the best way to go, but no matter, because Keith is still blaming Shiro, and he told him so a month after they started their Voltron trip.

Now here’s Keith, trying to fix it and mend himself, to show that  _ hey, dumbass, I like you and I kinda really wanna put your mouth on mine. _

Lance sure doesn't make it easy. Forgotten Bonding Moment aside  _ (something that he’s still salty about, but whatever) _ , Keith dares to say that they have become friends. 

Keith’s determined to make amends and win Lance’s attention. Surely there’s something he can do that doesn’t involve his hair because that’s the only thing Lance seems obsessed about.

…

Maybe if he wore it on a ponytail?

The feeling of someone tapping him on the shoulder brings him back to the present and Keith’s grimaces uneasy when the bubble around his head moves wobbly as he turns.

“It won’t pop, dude, relax.” Hunk says, sensing his discomfort and chuckling at his suspicioned expression as Keith glares at the bubble, “The Queen’s magic is solid, so you can relax.”

“I don’t know how you guys managed to get used to these things so easily,” Keith mumbles, bringing not for the first time a finger to poke the bubble on his head.

“Psh, it was really easy, especially when Lance made it look like a game.” Hunk nods, clapping him on the back, “Which talking about Lance, I’m looking for him. Have you seen him? The Queen request him for the meeting with Allura and Shiro.”

Keith shakes his head but still pushes himself from his seat, grimace retuning when he floats a little too high than he expected but sighing in relief when Hunk reach out to him, bringing him back to his level.

“I haven’t but I can help you look.” Keith offers and smiles when Hunk nods gratefully at him. Jet pack on, he follows Hunk out of their chambers and exit the castle, entering the courtyard in a few ticks.

“Last time I saw him he was with -”

Laughter cuts Hunk off and then the pair turns to their side, the sight of two bodies rolling on the ground greeting them.

Keith can easily recognize the blue specks of Lance’s armor even though he’s under Plaxum, laughter still erupting his body.

Oh,  _ come on _ . Come on, Universe, does Lance really has to look that adorable and cute while he’s on the floor with someone else’s body above him that it’s not Keith’s?

_ The audacity. _

“I don’t like her.” Keith grumbles quietly under his breath but Hunk hears him if the confused eyebrow directed at him means anything by it.

“Who? Plaxum? Bro, she’s awesome!” Hunk cheers.

“I don’t like her.” Keith repeats, slapping the back of his hand against his open palm to make emphasis and ignores the way Hunk laughs at him.

“You’re just jealous,” he says, waving him off and swimming towards the laughing pair.

“I’m not! Hunk! God,  _ hush _ !” Keith fumes but still follows him until he’s besides the Yellow Paladin, arms crossed and pointedly avoiding Lance and Plaxum’s way.

He hears Lance and Hunk talking but he pays no attention to them because he sees the way Plaxum arms linger a little too long on Lance’s arm and if Keith’s being honest, he’s suddenly crabbing fish for dinner.

Hey, he never specified which fish. 

“Keith,” Lance calls then, nudging him in the ribs.

“Huh?” he says, confused at the sudden attention but Lance just rolls his eyes with a small smile.

“Someone on your mind?” He teases and doesn’t notice the blush on Keith’s cheeks as he continues, “I asked if you could stay with Plaxum while Hunk and I go to the meeting.”

“Why?” Keith asks, frowning in annoyance at the suggestion and Lance mirrors his frown but more confused than anything.

“Because I’m asking you and because she really want to get to know you.” Lance shrugs, grabbing his hand and barely giving Keith a moment to enjoy the warm pressure before Lance let go and pushes him towards the mermaid, “Now go, Mullet! And be nice!”

Keith opens his mouth to complain but Lance and Hunk are already swimming off, leaving him behind with silent mermaid. He groans, sighing resigned before he turns to meet his companion.

Plaxum limits herself to smile friendly with a small wave.

“I’m sure we will have a nice time,” she says casually after a few ticks, offering a soft smile at him and Keith’s barely able to suppress his scoff as he lets her guide him towards the castle, half listening to her as she talks about some theories and projects she has been working on and she wants his opinion on them.

No matter, because Keith will not have a nice time, thank you very much.

It’s until dinner time when Keith swim back to Hunk and bumps his head against the older teen’s arm in defeat.

“Let me guess: you like her?” Hunk asks without raising his eyes from his plate and he grins when Keith groans miserably.

“She told me all about this underwater mothman, Hunk. I’m so conflicted right now. How dare she be awesome?” 

“There, there, buddy.” Hunk comforts half heartedly as he throws his hand back and pats the teen on the head, sending a knowing look towards Lance across the table when the brunet smirks victoriously back at him, “I told you she was great.” 

“Blah, blah,  _ bleh _ .”

 

* * *

Keith squints his eyes as he watches Lance and Shiro spar.

He leans forward on the dashboard, chin resting against his forearms as he looks down on them from the control room inside the training room.

He squints at the pair, eyeing every move and dodge they do. He hears Lance’s laughter when Shiro accidentally graces the brunet’s ribs and he sees the way Shiro laughs with him, shifting their serious spar into a playful wrestling, the older teen pulling the brunet into a headlock.

It’s nothing Shiro hasn’t done to Keith already. Shiro calls them ‘Older Brother Moves’, Keith knows this, which is why he knows he shouldn’t even feel jealous at all.

And yet.

The door behind him opens but he ignores it, eyes just squinting harder at the pair below. 

“What are we squinting at?” Allura asks out of the sudden, cheek almost pressed against his own and Keith doesn't even flinch at the touch. 

“Lance and Shiro.”

“Why?” 

“Because I’m watching their moves and learning from them.”

“More like murdering your leader and brother with your glare.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Allura pulls herself off before shaking her head in amusement. “Keith, honestly, there's no reason for you to be jealous of your own brother. It’s good for Lance to improve himself and to take extra training to master close combat fighting.”

Keith groans, dropping his forehead hard against the dashboard, ignoring the way Allura takes a seat besides him, on the free rolling chair in the room.

“There, there,” She says smugly, patting him on the head and Keith purse his lips.

“You have been spending too much time with Hunk.”

Allura ignores him. “You know, this would be easier on you, and all of us, if you could just tell him.” 

“Not happening.”

Allura huffs. “Keith, you’re a Paladin -”

“I don’t see how confessing to Lance would help us to win the war but okay.”

“Ugh, just go already, it’s your turn.” She laughs, rolling her eyes before leaning towards the dashboard and pressing a few buttons, “Good job, Paladins. I’m sending Keith right now and then we can start a session with the Gladiator.”

“Bring it, Princess!” Lance shouts, jumping on his feet and throwing punches to the air, sending a cheeky grin to his teammates when they laugh.

Allura smiles before she turns the com off and turns to Keith as the teen heads over the door. “And Keith?”

He hums, looking at her over his shoulder.

“Please try not to get distracted by, and I quote, _ ‘those beautiful ocean blue eyes.’” _ She grins, arching an eyebrow at him and Keith scowls.

“One time I sleep talk and I’m never living it down,” he mumbles grumpily, picking his helmet on the way out and ignoring Allura’s playful laughter behind him. 

He doesn't get distracted by the ocean blue eyes, per se, but he does find it difficult to concentrate when he notice that sudden random touches between Lance and Shiro during the session.

Does it Lance’s hand have to linger on Shiro’s forearm for that extra second? Was that really necessary? 

Okay, no, hold up, what business does Shiro’s hand has to do on Lance’s hip? This is fighting, Shiro, not dancing. 

_ Off. You take that hand off that hip, right now.  _

Maybe Shiro likes Lance.

The sudden thought makes him freeze, eyes widening in surprise and shock.

Maybe  _ Lance  _ likes  _ Shiro _ .

Keith doesn't have a lot of time to process the thought before someone behind him is screaming his name and suddenly, the blue glowing eyes of the Gladiator are on him and the air leaves his lungs as a metal fist connects with his stomach and sends him to the floor, the intensity of the punch making him roll a few times before he ends up face down on the floor.

“Keith!” He hears someone yell just as he recognizes Shiro’s voice yelling  _ ‘End training sequence’. _

Before he knows it, someone turns him around and there’s a new pair of blue eyes but this time darker, softer and looking so damn concern that it almost feels like another punch on his gut..

“Keith! Keith, hey, dude, are you okay? What happened?” Lance asks, carefully cupping his cheeks and tilting his head to one side to the other, eyes watching for any sign of head injury, “Keith, my man? Are you listening to me?”

“Pretty ocean eyes,” Keith mumbles quietly, lips twitching into a smile when Lance stares wide eyed at him, jaw open in shock. 

“Shiro!” Lance screams, leaning away from the fallen teen, “Shiro!! Your brother has gone insane!” 

In the end, Keith ends up on the medbay, arms up in the air as Shiro wraps a soft white bandage around his stomach.

Soft snickers still leaves the older teen as he works, the  _ ‘try’  _ to conceal his muffled laughter by biting down on his lower lip failing miserably but Shiro doesn’t look in the least guilty.

Because of course Shiro would lecture him for not paying attention during training. He went on and on for maybe a few minutes before he asked Keith the reason why he was distracted.

Keith didn’t hesitate, he told the truth.

“Do you like Lance? I saw that hand, Takashi! You can't fool me!” Keith had said, throwing an accusing finger at his surrogate brother’s face and it didn’t take long before Shiro erupted in laughter.

Even now, five minutes later.

“You...You thought - Oh my god, how could you? - Pftt!” The leader chuckles, taking a deep breath, “You sure are something else, Keith.”

Keith has regrets.

“Shut up already,” Keith groans, slapping Shiro’s hand away when he tries to poke his cheek.

“Come on, lil bro, relax, just don't make this a common occurrence, alright? Do try to pay more attention during training, that’s important.” Shiro nods at his finished work before clapping the teen on the back, “All done. I hope you learnt your lesson?”

“Don't get distracted by pretty eyes.”

“And?”

“You don’t like Lance more than a teammate and friend.”

“And?”

“And you’re a pain in my ass.”

“There we go.” Shiro nods satisfied before helping him get down the medbay bed, “Besides, I like Allura, dude, how did you forget that?”

Keith pouts and shrugs. “I don’t know? I just forgot, I guess because I still find it wild that you managed to confess to her in the first place.” 

Shiro scoffs, “Rude. I will let you know that my romance approaches work like magic!”

“Did you ignore her and asked who she was?” Keith deadpans and Shiro’s grin disappears.

“No, I did not because I have learn from my mistakes on my teenage years, Keith. Stop holding that against me.”

“Great, so, you save your bad advice only for me. Thank you, dear brother in all but blood.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Tell that to my pining single ass, Shiro.”

 

* * *

The music is a foreign tune but not at all unpleasant, Keith is happy to find out. 

He leans back on the pillar, watching the ballroom of the Rytalles’s castle carefully. Many of the guests are royals but many commoners are present, and it sets him at ease having a balance between those two different social levels.

The entire party has a happy atmosphere, the Rytalles still cheering and celebrating their new found freedom from the Galra Empire, not to mention the possibility to engage an Alliance with Team Voltron. Keith can understand their excitement and happiness over the events.

What he doesn't understand is the reason on why he has to be dress as an old mythological god with red robes.

Keith tugs at his collar one more time, the silver lining part of the robe and scowls when a pale hand slaps his hand away.

“Down, boy.” Pidge snickers, sending him a look when Keith’s hand twitches close to his neck again.

“I still don’t know why we have to dress up for this party. Why weren't out Paladin armor enough?” Keith sighs resigned, crossing his arms over his chest to avoid more tugging.

Pidge shrugs. “I don’t know, I think the Rytalles just like dressing up, that’s all. I have to admit, though, it’s feels nice to finally use a dress again.”

Keith has to smile at that, because there’s something endearing to see Pidge twirling and smiling giddily as the dress follow her moves smoothly, the pale green and gold colors on it  matching Pidge’s hair and eyes perfectly.

“You look beautiful, Pidge.” Keith nods, taking her hand to make her spin around one more time and his smile grows when he hears her laugh, “Just promise me to kick the ass of anyone who may look at you weird and then tell me about it so I can finish them off.” 

Pidge snorts, shaking her head in amusement and mock exasperation. “Sure thing, bro, but I don’t think it’s me who you should be protective of.” She then tilts her head to the side, pointing with it at the end of the dance floor and Keith’s stomach twist when he follows her gaze.

There’s a familiar shape of one of the members from the Royal family that stand tall and cockily besides Lance, hand over his hip as he leans closer to the Blue Paladin’s space. 

Keith has his moments of rage and jealousy because he’s aware of his own feelings, but he has learn to control them and to see reason behind every act he sees.

It’s only natural for him to step in when he sees Lance’s leaning back from the Rytalle, shifting nervously on the post with a tight smile and wide uncomfortable eyes pointedly avoiding the royal’s pair.

Keith’s steps are quick and hurried, finally close enough to catch the conversation in between.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.” Lance says, a weak chuckle leaving his lips as he steps back, lips in a tight smile when the royal only follows his steps.

“I’m just saying, a nuvill and a few candles and I swear to you that it will be a night to remember, Blue Paladin,” Keith hears the royal say, voice low and cocky, “I have heard that your voice is one of the most striking assets of you, I wanna see how true these rumors are -”

_ “Excuse me,” _ Keith snaps, cutting the royal off abruptly as he steps forward and stand besides Lance, “I believe that’s not an appropriate conversation at the moment, especially when my fellow Paladin is clearly uncomfortable.”

“Hey, easy.” Lance mumbles, shoulder relaxing at his presence but still frowning in concern at Keith’s scowl.

“I’m just telling the Blue Paladin the way he could enjoy himself tonight if he chooses me,” the Rytalle shrugs with a smug smirk , “Pleasure is quite normal around here, Red Paladin, and I bet I can make the Blue -”

“Sir Gunkel,” Lance interrupts now, voice hard and unwavering as he stares down at the royal, “I appreciate the...offer and your services, however, I must decline, for the final time, and remind you that your approach is unwelcome and inappropriate,” Lance’s expression gets darker with determination and Keith feels a spark of pride going through him as the brunet continues, “I greatly advise you to turn around now and leave us, unless you want me to have a talk with Princess Allura who is currently working with your Queen to make one of the most important alliances in your planet  at the moment.”

Gunkel blinks owlishly at the brunet before he huffs and steps back, raising both of his hand in mock surrender.

“My apologies, Blue Paladin, I thought I was on the right track to think you would be someone worth of my time.”

Two things happened in the next three ticks and it’s barely enough time for Keith to acknowledge them. 

One, Gunkel lays on the ground with a bloody nose and groaning in pain.

Two, Lance stands above him, huffing and glaring at the royal as he rubs his right knuckles aimlessly.

Keith blinks before a wide grin spreads over his face and beams proudly at the brunet. “Now,  _ that’s  _ the Blue Paladin, everyone.” He whistles, crossing his arms and smiling when Lance looks back at him and winks.

“Come on, Mullet, you owe me a dance,” Lance declares, gabbing the teen by the wrist and pulling him away from the fallen royal.

Keith nods, hand slipping from Lance’s grip on his wrist before grabbing the brunet’s hand in a secure hold and pulling him closer. He doesn’t notice the small content sigh Lance does at the action but he does feel the small grateful squeeze.

 

* * *

Keith wakes up slowly. 

He feels heavy and somehow puffy but warm. It’s a nice feeling, one that makes him just snuggle closer to the source of warmth.

There’s a soft chuckle on his right side and it catches enough of his curiosity because then he’s blinking groggily, eyes adjusting to the dimmed light around the room before settling in on the blurry figure next to him.

“Hi,” he breaths out in awe and his heart skips a beat when Lance snickers under his breath.

“Hello there,” the brunet says, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the edge of Keith’s bed, “Quite the nap you had there, Samurai.”

“Uh-huh,” Keith says dumbly, not really understand Lance’s words but not wanting for the brunet to stop talking to him.

“You really had us worried, you know? The explosion of the Robobeast took us by surprise but you were the only one who didn't answer right away. You hit the side of the dashboard pretty hard, with helmet and all.” Lance hums, lifting his chin enough to sneak a hand free and reaching to stroke Keith’s bangs out of his face carefully, fingers grazing the white bandage on it. “We need to replace your helmet, by the way, the com got messed up and -”

Keith tunes him off. He focus on the hand running through his hair smoothly, gently, and it’s so damn calming that it makes him flutter his eyelids sleepily, leaning closer to Lance’s touch but then Lance’s other hand is patting him on his cheek.

“Nope. Sorry, buddy, but you gotta stay awake for now. We need to wake you up every few hours to control your mild concussion.”

Keith whines but he’s quietly silenced when Lance continues to stroke his hair.

“Hush, you big baby, I’m here. Don’t worry, I will keep you company.” 

Keith smiles at that, eyes still droopy but beaming at Lance. “You’re so pretty Lance,” he says after a few ticks, hand in the air trying to reach the brunet’s face.

Lance chuckles under his breath before grabbing Keith’s hand and bringing it back down on the bed, “Jeez, how hard did you really hit your head, dude?” 

“ _ Bleh _ , you have always been pretty,” Keith sticks out his tongue before looking down at their intertwined hands and gasping in awe, “Lance,  _ Lance _ , your skin is so pretty and soft.”

“Oh, God,” Lance snickers, letting Keith play with their fingers for a while while he uses his free hand to hide half of his face, “You don’t play fair, Keith.”

Keith ignores him, he’s too entranced with their fingers, cooing at the contrast of their skin color. Lance’s gaze softens at the sight, stomach doing funny flips inside him as he watches Keith with a fond expression.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Lance mumbles quietly to himself but he snaps his eyes open when Keith’s attention turns to him.

“You care for me?” Keith asks, almost dreamily, making Lance to snort.

“Of course I do, you knucklehead.” Lance hums, tilting his head to the side in curiosity, “Do you...uh, do you care for me?”

Keith expression shifts, dopey smile disappearing and leaving behind a serious frown, the same one he wears whenever they are on missions.

“Lance,” Keith calls serious, “ _ Lance _ , I care  _ hella  _ for you.” 

This boy should be illegal.

Lance has a moment to blink, surprised at the sincerity and raw emotion of Keith’s words before his words process and then he’s laughing, shoulder shaking as he tries to control his giggles.

“Keith, oh my god,” he shakes his head, “Stop being so damn endearing.”

Just like that, Keith’s smiles comes back as he watches Lance, eyes glaze over with heavy medication but there’s no doubt of the emotions flashing throw them.

“You have such an amazing smile, Lance,” Keith hums quietly and Lance exhales slowly, trying to control his beating heart.

“Oh, yeah?” Lance asks just as quietly, a small shy smile playing on his lips, “Why, thank you, Keith.”

“Do you like anyone?” 

Lance freezes at the abrupt question, eyes going wide with surprise. “Uh…?”

Keith purses his lips in what could almost be a pout. “You do?”

Lance hesitates for a tick before he shrugs his shoulders, leaning over the bed once again, close to Keith’s face.

“Yeah, yeah I do like someone,” he replies softly, ignoring the way his heart hammers against his ribcage.

Keith gasps before he narrows his eyes. “Do I know them?”

Lance has to huff at that, “Yeah, you do know him.”

The Red Paladin stays quiet, processing the words before he gasps, this time louder. 

“Is it Hunk?” he whispers in almost fear, “Lance, I can’t compete with Hunk!”

“Buddy, why would you have to compete with Hunk?” Lance asks confused, arching an eyebrow.

“To win your affection, Lance!”

Lance bites down his lower lip to prevent himself to start cooing at the determined pout on Keith’s face.

“No need, buddy. It’s not Hunk.” He reassurances, patting Keith on the head.

“Shiro?” Keith asks then, eyes narrowed in suspicion but relaxing when Lance shakes his head immediately, “Who is this man, then? I shall challenge him to a duel!”

Lance snorts in amusement, “Yeah, okay, you do that, buddy, but I must warn you: my man know his ways with the sword.”

Keith narrows his eyes in challenge. “Me too! My bayard is a sword!”

“What a coincidence, his bayard is a sword too!” 

Keith gasps, eyes wide and scandalized before he whines.

“Why do you even like him, Lance!” He pouts, flopping his head back to the pillow in defeat but humming in appreciation when Lance’s fingers start playing with his hair again.

“Well,” Lance starts casually, eyes never leaving Keith’s as he talks, “He’s a pilot, an incredible one and even more than that, he’s a Paladin with a purpose and fire in his heart. He’s loyal and one of the bravest people I know.”

“Damn him,” Keith whispers grumpily and Lance snorts, hushing him quietly.

“He has fair skin, somehow smooth and clean despite him being a heathen. He has a mop of black hair, surprisingly soft and thin despite looking like an anime character,” Lance tugs a little at Keith’s hair playfully, ignoring Keith’s huff, “He also has a cute nose.” 

Keith looks bewildered when Lance pokes at his nose but he smiles when Lance laughs at his expression.

“His eyes are a dark blue, but in the right light, they get a dash of purple, tuning into the dusk back on Earth,” he pauses, a sober expression falling on his face before he feels a light squeeze in their still intertwined hands and he looks back down on Keith, who is staring at him in concern with those eyes. It makes him smile tenderly, “They are my favorite part, because I can find a little bit of home in him.”

“You really like him, huh?” Keith asks, almost sadly, and Lance hums softly, hand leaving his hair to run his thumb over the space between Keith’s eyebrows.

“Don’t frown, you will get wrinkles,” he teases, smoothing out the furrowed eyebrows until Keith’s smiling again, “And yes, I really do like him. Have liked him for a long time now.”

“Why haven’t you told him yet?” Keith asks, eyes dropping a little before shaking himself up.

“I’m just waiting for the right time, I guess.” Lance sighs, using his free hand to pull the forgotten blanket a little higher on Keith’s body, “You’re tired, you can go back to sleep now, it’s safe.”

Keith shakes his head stubbornly. “No, no. Lance  _ listen _ ,  there’s never a right time,” he says, words getting difficult to form and ending up like a slur but making an effort to get them out, “I say go for it. Go to him.”

Lance laughs good heartily. “I thought you wanted me all for yourself, champ? What happened to the duel?” he teases but frowns slightly when Keith stays quiet, a troublesome shadow on his eyes, “Keith?”

“I want you to be happy.”

Lance freezes, eyes going wide as Keith’s words settle down inside his head. “W-What -?” 

“And if he makes you happy,” Keith continues, slower and more quietly than before but this time with a small genuine sweet smile, “Then I’m happy.” 

“Oh, Keith.” Lance whispers, heart beating wild inside him, “Okay, alright, I will tell him,” he promises, hand reaching out to stroke Keith’s bangs out of his face once again.

“Promise?” Keith urges.

Lance nods. “I promise, Keith.”

“Good, but tell that fucker,” Keith cuts himself off with a yawm, eyes closed but frowning determined, “That I will hunt his ass if he hurts you.”

“Roger that, buddy.” Lance chuckles, “Go to sleep now.”

“Stay?” Keith asks, leaning closer to Lance’s touch and the brunet’s heart soars.

“Of course.”

 

* * *

The team is acting weird.

Well,  _ weirder _ .

Keith honestly don’t know how it happened but it’s been days since he left the medbay and Lance keeps sending him  _ looks. _

It’s driving him up to the wall because everyone else seem to know what is up except him. Keith has caught them, okay? He has witnessed the conspiracy whispers between the Hunk and Allura  in the middle of the kitchen only to turn silent as soon as he enters the room, not to mention that Coran keeps eying him carefully before nodding in approval, as if he had passed some kind of a test.

Shiro keeps patting him on the head and Pidge wouldn’t stop giggling whenever Keith takes out his bayard. 

_ ‘Maybe you should train with a mirror, Keith,’ _ Pidge had said last time during training and it only made him more confused when Lance had screeched and shoved her by the shoulder, facepalming himself in the end and complaining about little sisters.

Even when Keith went to complain with Red, his Lion would only purr in amusement and in a silent laughter.

Which bring him here, laying on the floor of the training room, staring at the ceiling with a frown as he tries to come up with the different scenarios of why the team is suddenly acting like he was the main show.

He hears the door open but he doesn’t bother to raise his head. It’s not long before a body settles down next to him, shoulders touching and it sends a spark of electricity through him that allows him to know who is it.

“What are you doing here, Lance?” he mumbles and the brunet hums.

“You have been brooding.”

“Hard not to when I feel like I’m the running joke inside the team and I don’t even know why,” he grunts out, almost bitterly, but suddenly Lance sits up and Keith blinks in surprise when the brunet’s face is barely a few breaths away from him.

“Keith, no, what are you talking about? You are no joke.” Lance frowns in concern, biting his lower lip in a guilty manner, “I’m sorry, this is all my fault, I just didn’t...I just didn't’ know how to handle it and I asked for their advice and well Pidge of course was no help at all and -”

“Wait,” Keith narrows his eyes in suspicion as he pushes himself up, making Lance to lean back until they were both crossed sitting in front of the other, “Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean it’s your fault? How -?” 

“Uh...do you happen to remember when you were in the medbay a few days ago?” Keith nods slowly at the question and Lance continues, “Do you remember our conversation? The first time you woke up?”

A pause and then a confused shake of head that makes Lance groan.

“God, this is such a shitty payback from the bonding moment,” the brunet grumbles under his breath and Keith’s breath hitches at the mention but before he can make a comment, Lance continues, “Okay, so, I kinda made you a promise back then.”

“You...did?” Keith asks slowly and Lance nods.

“Yeah, Drugged Keith made me promise that I would tell the guy I like that I well, that I  _ liked  _ him.”

Keith’s heart skips a beat, almost jumping all the way up to his throat. Lance liked someone? Holy shit, and he was planning on confessing to him? 

_ Drugged Keith is a fucking moron, oh my god. _

“So, here I am, and after a lot of thinking and following your advice of just going for it, I think I just...well, I might as well just go an say it and the thing is that I...I like you, Keith.” Lance breaths out, a small hopeful smile in his lips, “I really really like you.”

_ Drugged Keith is a fucking genius, oh my god. _

“You like me.” Keith repeats dumbly, eyes blinking owlishly at Lance when the brunet nods.

“I do.”

“ _ Me _ .”

“I was surprised too, believe me.” Lance jokes, a dark blush covering his cheeks as he rubs the back of his head and looks away from the still shocked Red Paladin.

Keith can only stare in awe, because he didn’t really...fathom the possibility of Lance returning his feelings.

That’s wild.

“You like me.”

Lance scoffs in exasperation. “Keith, if you are going to make fun -”

His breath hitches when a pale hand cups his right cheek, Keith’s thumb stroking his skin slowly.

“I like you too.” Keith laughs, a happy grin spreading over his cheeks, “Lance, I really really like you too!”

“You do!?” Lance exclaims in disbelief, hands flying to cup both of Keith’s cheeks and feeling giddily when the black haired teen beams.

“I do!”

“You do!”

“We are morons!” Keith laughs, hand on the back of Lance’s neck to bring him closer and smiling when the brunet doesn’t fight the action.

“We are complete utter morons!” Lance agrees, nuzzling his forehead against Keith’s and sighing in content when the teen hums in appreciation, “I’m glad I listened to Drugged Keith.”

“Well, damn, Drugged Keith is a blessing, he should make a come back,” Keith jokes and snickers when Lance slaps his arm.

“Don’t you dare, Mister, you’re allowed one injury per year.”

Keith shrugs, accepting the deal. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I can’t believe you said my eyes were like the ocean and they were pretty.”

“Psh, says the one who related my eyes with the color of the dusk.”

“I take pride on that and on my smooth romantic approaches, unlike  _ someone _ .” 

“Lance, are you going to kiss me or are we going to talk about how much Shiro’s advice in romance really suck?”

“Wait, you took advice from Shi - !?”

Keith cuts him off by a kiss, closing the gap between them and the smiles that spreads through his lips is almost big enough that it tempted to break the kiss. It doesn't, though, and Keith sighs when Lance’s lips start moving against his own, slow and exploring every inch, enjoying the warm and heavy pressure of them.

Turns out Drugged Keith had the best advice, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
